


Waiting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [559]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Dean's not fucking Sam until Sam's 16. So Sam has another idea in store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT accept prompts here, no matter what. PLEASE send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). Thank you.

****

“Come on Dean.” Sam whined softly. “I want it, and we’re the only two in the room. No one will ever know.”

“Sam, I told you, we’re waitin’ til your 16th birthday. I’m not fucking you.”

Sam huffed, and moved off, and Dean moved to the couch, flipping through the channels.

Dean ended up dozing off on the couch, when suddenly he felt movements at his crotch.

“S'mmy…” Dean groaned, eyes cracking open. The picture he saw was of Sam on his knees, mouth moving along the denim of his pants, over the tent that was started to form. “S'mmy, not fuckin’ you.”

“I know.” Sam said, pulling away and licking his lips. “Doesn’t mean I can’t suck you off.”

“Jesus, Sammy….” Dean grunted, as Sam quickly opened Dean’s pants and pulled out Dean’s half hard cock.

His tongue dragged across Dean’s cockhead and Dean’s fingers gripped the edge of the couch as Sam started suckling on Dean’s cockhead.

“Sammy…” Dean panted. He groaned, head dropping back as Sam slowly sank down on Dean’s cock, fitting as much of Dean as he could into his mouth. He started up a rhythm, sucking on Dean’s cock, while his fingers brushed against Dean’s balls, and Dean moaned loudly, making Sam chuckle around Dean’s cock.

Sam hummed softly, and Dean bit down on his lower lip.

“Fuck, Sam. You were planning this, weren’t you.”

Sam made a noise of confirmation and Dean whimpered, his fingers curling in Sam’s hair.

“Fuck, Sammy…goddamnit….”

Sam kept working at Dean’s cock, until Dean came with a cry, shooting down Sam’s throat, some strings of come dripping down the corners of Sam’s mouth. Sam gave a final suck before pulling off Dean, and he looked up at his brother, licking away the mess on his face.

“’M gonna get you back, fucking tease.”

“Do your worst.” Sam grinned before escaping to the bathroom, and locking the door, to deal with himself, planning to make the most pornographic sounds that he could to drive Dean wild.


End file.
